The present invention pertains to vitrectomy probes. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention pertains to a variable drive vitrectomy probe.
Microsurgical procedures frequently require precision cutting and/or removing various body tissues. For example, certain ophthalmic surgical procedures require cutting and removing portions of the vitreous humor, a transparent jelly-like material that fills the posterior segment of the eye. The vitreous humor, or vitreous, is composed of numerous microscopic fibrils that are often attached to the retina. Therefore, cutting and removing the vitreous must be done with great care to avoid traction on the retina, the separation of the retina from the choroid, a retinal tear, or, in the worst case, cutting and removal of the retina itself. In particular, delicate operations such as mobile tissue management (e.g. cutting and removal of vitreous near a detached portion of the retina or a retinal tear), vitreous base dissection, and cutting and removal of membranes are particularly difficult.
The use of microsurgical cutting probes in posterior segment ophthalmic surgery is well known. Such probes, frequently referred to as vitrectomy probes, are typically inserted via an incision in the sclera near the pars plana. The surgeon may also insert other microsurgical instruments such as a fiber optic illuminator, an infusion cannula, or an aspiration probe during the posterior segment surgery. While performing the surgery, the surgeon views the eye under a microscope.
Conventional vitrectomy probes typically include a hollow outer cutting member, a hollow inner cutting member arranged coaxially with and movably disposed within the hollow outer cutting member, and a port extending radially through the outer cutting member near the distal end thereof. Vitreous humor and/or membranes are aspirated into the open port, and the inner member is actuated, closing the port. Upon the closing of the port, cutting surfaces on both the inner and outer cutting members cooperate to cut the vitreous and/or membranes, and the cut tissue is then aspirated away through the inner cutting member. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,629 (Martinez); 5,019,035 (Missirlian et al.); 4,909,249 (Akkas et al.); 5,176,628 (Charles et al.); 5,047,008 (de Juan et al.); 4,696,298 (Higgins et al.); and 5,733,297 (Wang) all disclose various types of vitrectomy probes, and each of these patents is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
These conventional vitrectomy probes can be divided into two types: “guillotine style” probes and rotational probes. A guillotine style probe has an inner cutting member that reciprocates along its longitudinal axis. A rotational probe has an inner cutting member that reciprocates around its longitudinal axis. In both types of probes, the inner cutting members are actuated using various methods. For example, the inner cutting member can be electromechanically actuated between the open and closed port positions using a conventional rotating electric motor or a solenoid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,986 discloses one example of a motor driven probe for performing ophthalmic procedures.
Despite the above described advances, a need still exists for improved vitrectomy probes. In particular, vitrectomy probes that allow a surgeon to continuously vary operational parameters are particularly desired.
The present disclosure is directed to addressing one or more of the deficiencies in the prior art.